This invention relates to darts and dartboards such as those used in games of skill and more particularly to darts and boards which employ anti-bounce-off apparatus.
The game of darts is played throughout the world as a competitive contest. Many players are quite skilled in throwing a dart at a designated or desired location on a dartboard. The dartboards employed by serious players of the game incorporate a plurality of metal ribs to define target patterns for the board; and many games of darts require the participants to hit within predetermined target areas whose boundaries are defined by the metal ribs. As such, the ribs are fabricated from steel wire of a diameter between one or two or more millimeters. As will be described, the total area covered by these ribs is a reasonable portion of the board area. Hence, players often times hit a metal rib with the dart point. This causes the dart to bounce off the board and hence, the player receives no score. It is also determined that the better the player is, the more bounce-off he will experience due to the object and formats of various dart contests or games.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dart with a flexible or pivotal point which serves to reduce bounce-off. A further object is to provide a dartboard employing special metallic cross-sectional ribs to permit a dart impinging upon the rib to be deflected towards the board to thereby also reduce bounce-off.